


Together Again

by RedHeadGoddess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadGoddess/pseuds/RedHeadGoddess
Summary: Nami and Usopp reunite after 2 years apart. Post-Fishman Island. One-shot. UsoNa
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan pic that I've written in years, so I hope you enjoy. I might do more, if people are interested. Thank you for taking the time to check it out.

Together Again

The party was starting to wind down, and one by one, mermaids and fishmen were heading home. Nami stumbled into her room, feeling full and sluggish after eating and drinking so much. Closing the door behind her, she made her way to her bed, flopping down and letting out a satisfied sigh. It was so comfy. When was the last time she had gotten a good night's sleep? She began to drift off, when she heard a soft knock on her door. Groaning, she got up to answer, and was a little surprised to see Usopp leaning against the frame.

“Hey-” was all she got out before he was upon her, his lips pressing fiercely against hers, his hand firmly grasping the back of her neck, an arm pulling her hard against him. He cautiously walked her back into her room, kicking the door close behind him. She snaked her arms around him, deepening the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance. After a minute, they pulled apart, panting, their foreheads pressed together.

“Sorry,” Usopp croaked, still gasping. “This is the first time we’ve been alone since we got back. I just, I couldn’t wait any longer. Oh, Nami...” His lips moved to her neck, licking, sucking gently, and Nami moaned.

“I know,” she panted. “It’s ok. There were so many times where I hoped we could sneak away, but-”

“That ship.” Usopp murmured into her neck.

“Yeah.”

“The kraken,” he nibbled her ear.

“Mmmm,” Nami moaned.

“Then we got separated. AGAIN.” Nami chuckled at that, leaning her head back to give him more access, which he took. His teeth grazed against her throat, making her back arch, her breasts pressing against his bare chest, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

“Let’s forget all that, and just enjoy the here and now,” she whispered, and she felt Usopp nod. Gingerly, he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and walked her over to the bed. Nami was amazed at how strong he had gotten, not that she was heavy, but lifting her had never exactly been easy for him back then. She took this opportunity to nibble on his ear, getting a groan in response. Usopp laid her down on the edge of the bed, his body settling on hers as he claimed her lips again. He held himself up with one arm, while his free hand began roaming her creamy skin, familiarizing himself with every curve, smiling as he felt her shudder under him. Nami’s hands also drifted along his tanned skin, her fingers tracing the muscles on his arms, his broad chest and toned stomach. She felt his hand reach her breast, gently brush against her already perked nipple. She moaned her approval, her tongue diving deeper into his mouth, silently begging for more. His lips left hers, latching onto her neck again as his left hand slipped off the strap of her top, tugging it down. The cool air hit her exposed breast, sending another shudder through her body, before she suddenly felt Usopp’s warm mouth on her tender nipple, licking and sucking. She gasped, grabbing a fistful of hair and arching her back, trying to get more of her breast into his mouth. He snaked his arm around her, supporting her as he took her nipple between his teeth, nibbling gently, and Nami cried out, her hips bucking against him. She could feel the hardness in his pants, and it made the fire inside her grow.

“Usopp....please...” she begged, grinding her hips against him again.

“Not yet, my love,” he said soothingly. “It’s been two years, I need to get reacquainted with this landscape.” He let her go and shifted his weight, so that the hand that was holding him up was now free, and he slipped off the other strap to her top, and moved his lips to newly freed breast. Nami moaned in frustration, willing him to go lower, the heat building up inside her. Usopp’s free hand glided down her side, his fingers unbuttoning her pants. He groaned as he felt her soft curls, and noticed that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. With one last suck, he freed her breast and straightened up. Lifting one of her legs, he kissed her ankle as he removed her shoe, then did the same with the other one. He then grabbed the top of her pants and pulled them down, tossing them on the floor. He stood there, taking in the sight of her, her plump breasts, smooth stomach, the small curls covering her entrance. He wanted to memorize this picture of her, to sear it into his brain. She was so beautiful, laid out like an angel, and it was all for him. Nami sat up, snapping him out of his trance, and he watched as she unhooked his suspenders, letting them fall behind him. She went to unbutton his pants, but a firm hand stopped her.

“Let’s take care of you, first,” he said, kneeling down between her legs. A breath hitched in her throat as his hands traced lazy circles on the inside of her thighs, followed by his lips, getting ever closer to her core, his eyes never leaving hers. She breathed heavily as his long nose brushed against her, taking the hat off his head and putting it on. Opening her legs wide for him, a strained whine escaping her lips as she watched his tongue dart out, flicking lightly against her pussy. She grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled, trying to get him closer. This time, he obeyed, and turned all his attention to her soaking pussy, his tongue delving into her core, making her head fall back as she moaned loudly. She tasted like honey, just as he had remembered, and he shoved is tongue deeper in her, loving how she squirmed against him. Her hips bucked, and his long nose brushed against her clit, making her cry out in ecstasy. He lapped at her hungrily, swirling and curling his tongue, her cries of pleasure urging him on. She set a steady pace, her hips grinding into him, heels digging into his back, his tongue exploring every bit it could reach, her cries getting louder and higher. The heat inside her was building, but it wasn’t enough, she needed more.

“Please, Usopp,” she mewled. “More...please...” He obliged, replacing his tongue with two fingers, and began to pump them in and out furiously. His tongue found her clit, and her cries went a pitch higher, her hips bucking wildly. “Yes...yes....please!” she urged, her walls tightening. She felt a third finger enter her, and curled as he sucked her clit between her teeth and bit down. And that was all it took. With a scream, she came undone, her body convulsing, her juices flowing into his waiting mouth. He drank all of her, his tongue lapping up anything he missed. Nami collapsed, shaky and panting, seeing stars when she closed her eyes. She barely registered the sound of his boots coming off, the soft thud as his pants hit the floor. It was when she felt his weight settle back on top of her that she finally opened her eyes, looking back into his dark ones.

“I love you,” she whispered, her hand on his cheek. Usopp closed his eyes at her touch, leaning into her hand, soaking in those words. It has been so long...too long....

“I love you too.” He opened his eyes and looked back at her, “And I’m never letting you go again.” His lips met hers in a delicate kiss, and she moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. His hard cock grazed against her entrance, and she lifted her hips to meet him. Slowly, he pushed his way inside her, groaning at how tight she was, his cock twitching as her warmth enveloped him. Bracing himself, he pulled back, then with great force, thrust himself fully inside. Nami cried out, tears in her eyes, as she adjusted to his size. He wanted to take it slow, but her heat was too much, he knew he couldn’t hold out for long.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her ear, pressing his lips to her forehead before setting a fast and hard pace. He pounded into her, slamming his hips against hers, letting her cries be fuel to his fire. Her back arched as he fucked her, and he grabbed her breasts and took one into his mouth, biting down hard, knowing it would leave a mark. Nami was so far gone at this point, she could barely make a sound, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he thrust into her. She could feel the heat in her rising again, more rapidly, and her hips bucked wildly to meet each thrust. Her hand snaked down, and she began to rub her clit furiously. But Usopp stopped her, pulling his hard and throbbing cock out of her completely. She whined at the loss, but let out a small shriek as he roughly flipped her over, moving her so that she was now on her knees fully on the bed, her plump ass sticking up in the air. Usopp got on his knees behind her, grabbed her hips tightly, and entered her roughly again, the sound of flesh against flesh filling the walls of the room. Nami cried out as she felt his sack slap against her sensitive clit, and she grabbed onto the pillow for dear life. She rocked against him, matching each thrust with just as much force, commanding him not to stop.

“I’m gonna....I’m gonna cum....” she whined, and she felt his pace increase as his hand slid up her body, grabbing her breasts, and twisting her nipples. A few more thrusts, and she screeched into her pillow as she came a second time, her walls milking his aching cock. With a yell, Usopp’s seed spilled inside her, hips still pumping as he filled her. Shuddering, he sagged next to her, pulling her down with him. He held her close, kissing the back of her neck and her shoulders, as his softening cock fell out of her. They laid there for a moment, his strong arms wrapped around her, before she broke the silence.

“You should get back to your room.”

“Not happening,” he murmured into her soft skin. “I’m not letting go until i absolutely have to.”

“But won’t the crew take notice of us leaving the same room in the morning?”

“At this point, I don’t care if they know. I don’t ever want to be apart from you again.”

With a smile, Nami turned to her other side, burying her face into his chest, and within minutes, they were asleep, glad to be together again.


End file.
